Death Piano
by AveSei
Summary: Une mélodie insensée, quasiment inaudible, jouée par des doigts de plastique, par un visage autrefois connu. L'ombre d'un fantôme, jouant du piano pour l'éternité : la pianiste du Quindecim.


**Titre** : Death Piano  
 **Auteur** : Amy  
 **Bêta-Lectrice** :  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Yuzuru Tachikawa.

 **Message de l'Auteur** :

J'ai toujours eu une fascination pour cette poupée qui nous a toujours été plus montré que les autres et ceux même dans l'OAV Death Billiards. Vous savez pas comment parler d'une petite idée peut faire aboutir un projet. Si vous trainer sur tumblr, l'utilisatrice raaimu fut ma principal aide pour écrire ceci... tout comme le fandom lui-même en réalité.

Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfiction maintenant, et c'était assez inattendu que je m'y remette comme ça, donc j'en suis heureuse.

J'ai encore d'autre projet dont j'espère venir à bout, pour une fois. Mais c'est déjà plus facile parce que j'écris plus de chose court c'est dernier temps.

Bonne lecture a vous. ^^

* * *

 **Death Piano**

Le son violent de l'ascenseur résonna et s'en suivit un délicatement tintement.

Ils sortèrent, presque en simultané, tous deux étonné, sans se souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé.

L'homme, sortant par l'ascenseur au masque menaçant, déjà bien âgé, était habillé d'un costume de soirée, les gants blancs, pourtant son air n'était pas aussi important que l'on pourrait le croire.

Il y avait de la modestie dans l'argent de sa pilosité facial, dans ses cheveux, mais surtout dans ses yeux dans la situation présente, pleine de prudence.

Il était encore jeune pourtant.

La jeune femme, celle qui était sortis par l'ascenseur au masque blanc, portait une robe d'un ravissant violet, ainsi qu'un collier doré, couteux.

Elle était toute apprêtée pour quelque chose de spécial. Ses cheveux verts bien coiffé, son maquillage pas trop voyant mais des lèvres bien rosies.

Tous deux se connaissaient.

« Reira-sama, tout vas bien ? »

Ce fut son premier réflexe dès la surprise passé, tandis qu'il allait à sa rencontre.

« Oui… mais... ou sommes-nous ? »

Leurs regards convergèrent sur le tapis rouge, à l'entente du son de l'eau.

 _Tous deux ne le savaient pas._

« Un jeu ? »

Ils sursautèrent tous deux, sans comprendre cette mascarade.

L'homme se leva sans dire un mot de plus.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ici. »

Il allait tendre sa main à sa protégée, mais cette dernière lui fit geste de s'arrêter, et ce sans aucune autorité réelle mais plutôt en guise de demande.

« S'il vous plait Tanaka-san. »

Il s'arrêta. Puis soupira, calmant son petit changement d'humeur.

Mais regardant toujours avec un brin de méfiance l'homme qui leur faisait face, dont le seul œil visible, était vide.

La jeune femme se mit bien en face de lui, s'asseyant correctement comme on le lui avait bien appris. Ses mains sur ses genoux, tenaient un verre de thé glace qu'elle avait commandé, sans se poser de question. Elle le serrait, un peu trop fort.

« Nous pourrons sortir si nous faisons ce jeu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est… tout ce que nous avons à faire ? »

Sa voix était un peu tremblante, le verre tintait un peu.

Et d'une voix claire et net, l'homme aux cheveux immaculé lui répondit :

« Oui.

_ … bien. »

Reira se leva et pris son seul compagnon par la main pour les éloigner de lui, qui les regarda s'éloigner sans rien faire.

« Reira-sama ?

_ Je voudrais juste sortir d'ici… cet endroit me fait peur. »

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle.

C'était froid et lugubre, même la vue des paisibles méduses ne suffisait pas à la débarrasser des frissons qui la prenait.

« _Je ne veux pas rester ici_ …. **C'est tout ce que je peux penser.**

_ Nous n'avons pas essayé les issues. Nous sommes bien arrivés par un ascenseur.

_ Je sais mais… »

Reira jeta un regard, pour le voir.

Il les fixait.

Elle regarda Tanaka, de nouveau.

« … s'il vous plait, jouons. »

...

« Bien. »

Il lui sourit.

« Vous verrez, nous sortirons et vous continuerez vos leçons de piano pour votre récital. Je vous le promets. »

Et sous l'œil vide du barman, le majordome tapa sur le bouton.

Pendant ce temps, Reira jeta un regard sur ce piano, au fond de la salle.

Et pour la première fois, sourit.

 _« Et cette poupée ? C'était une pianiste ?_

 __ Ce qui est oublié, est oublié. »_

 _La femme aux cheveux noirs la regardait parfois, en s'imaginant dans quelle circonstance la poupée MD952 avait finis par avoir cette place._

 _Elle c'était approchée d'elle, une fois._

 _Dans une tenue parfaite, immobile, la poupée, maintenus par les fils du maître des lieux._

 _Mais ce n'était pas que ça._

 _Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus._

 _Les fils bougeaient, accompagné d'un son._

 _De ce son ne se dégageait aucune mélodie._

 _La noiraude était un peu déçue._

 _Il jouait aléatoirement._

…

 _Et elle prit un moment._

 _Elle fixa les fils d'argent._

 _Et les doigts qui se mouvaient avec errance…_

Kitagawa Reira était une étoile montante dans le monde de la musique.

Tout le monde la regardait.

Ils avaient les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle jouait, de tout son talent, de tout son art.

Concours après concours, ses regards se firent plus insistants, au point qu'elle ne pouvait plus les ignorer.

Après avoir enchainé concours sur concours, Reira a finalement eut le droit de faire son premier récital.

Reira était tellement heureuse.

Et tellement stressée.

Le grand soir vint, Tanaka Asari conduisait.

Mais ils étaient en retard.

Ils étaient trop lents.

Tout le monde la regardait, tout le monde l'attendait.

Qu'allaient-ils tous dire si tout n'était pas parfait ?

Elle était ni trop, ni pas assez, maquillé, habillé, parfumé, c'était parfait alors…

« Pourriez-vous allez un peu plus vite ? »

Un peu…

La trotteuse avançait sans s'en soucier, en retard, en retard…

Tic-tac, tictac.

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

Ils étaient coincés dans les embouteillages.

Et dès ceci…

Son père, sa mère, les critique…

Ils n'arriveraient pas à l'heure.

Elle se leva soudainement de son siège :

« V-Vite !

_ Je ne peux pas faire plus. »

Elle resta dans cette position, toute tendus.

Lentement, le chemin se dégagea, faisant baisser la pression qui s'exerçait dans toute son anatomie, bloquant ses jambes, son ventre et son crâne.

« LA ! FONCEZ ! »

Foncer… foncer…

Il y avait un feu vert qu'ils devaient vite passé…

Vite… vite…

L'objet rond et circulaire fut cogné violemment sur la table de jeu suivis d'un hurlement.

Son corps entier était prostré.

La douleur frappait l'intérieur de sa tête.

Le piano, le piano…

« Reira-sama.

_ QUOI ?! Lui aboya-t-elle, »

Elle releva la tête, le visage déformé dans un mélange de rage, dissimulant son angoisse.

Son seul moyen pour la vaincre, c'était cela.

Elle mourrait de peur.

Il déposa son manche sur la table.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

Et sa colère, peu à peu, ne put que s'en aller.

Face à son abandon.

Pour elle.

« N-non… »

Sa voix tremblait de nouveau, et la voix du maitre des lieux se fit entendre.

Glacial.

« Le temps impartis est presque écoulé. »

Elle se retourna d'un seul coup sur lui, en ouvrant les yeux encore plus :

« Mais il a abandonné ! C'est finis… c'est finis, c'est lui qui a gagné ! I-Il a le plus de point… »

 _Dès le moment où elle l'avait vue abandonné, ces mots lui étaient revenus :_

 _« Vous mettrez vos vies en jeux. »_

« Continuez, mademoiselle. Vous pouvez encore me dépasser. »

Et il lui sourit.

…

…

Encore…

Elle baissa la tête sur la table de jeu, paralysée.

« Non… je ne peux pas…

_ Faites-le mademoiselle. Dit-il avec gentillesse

_ M-Mais…

_ Vous vous souvenez de ma promesse ? »

…

« Si vous voulez arrêtez de jouer pour moi, au contraire, continuer de jouer pour moi. Pour ma promesse. »

…

« Je ne pourrai pas sortir d'ici sans l'avoir tenue. »

…

Son regard alla au piano…

…le piano…

La promesse du piano…

Elle tira sur l'objet circulaire, sans le regarder.

* * *

 _Les applaudissements du maître des lieux résonnèrent._

 _ **« Mes félicitations. Reira-sama est le vainqueur. »**_

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, sans se soucier de sa robe, de rien, les mains sur le visage.

Secoué de spasme, tremblotante une fois de plus, il l'entendait venir à elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle était en danger, et ça ne rendait que cette violente tempête, en elle, d'autant plus forte.

Mais elle n'arrivait même pas à pleurer correctement.

« Nous… sommes morts, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle posait cette question, à l'un comme à l'autre.

Asari la serrait alors qu'elle était à terre, sans rien dire.

Et la voix glaciale se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Quand deux personnes meurent ensemble, elles sont envoyé ici pour les juger et décider de leur destination, si elles seront envoyé au Paradis ou en Enfer. »

Cette explication fit tiquer le majordome qui leva un regard écarquillé sur l'homme au regard vide.

« Ou allez-vous l'envoyer ? »

Reira ne bougea pas.

« Le jugement a déjà été fait. »

Elle sentit le corps du majordome se resserrer, s'emplir de colère.

« VOUS »

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea droit sur lui, le prenant par le col de ses deux mains.

Son regard froid, contre le sien, brûlant de colère.

Et derrière eux, elle se relevait.

Essuyant ses larmes.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance… »

Elle renifla, usant de ses doigts, de ses mains, de ses bras, pour stopper le flot salé, tel le ferait un enfant, et ce sous le regard des deux hommes.

Tous deux surpris.

« …je peux… ici je suis encore un peu en vie non ? »

Son visage se libéra enfin de ses dextres fines, et montrant un commencement de sourire…

Elle regardait ses chères mains.

« J'ai tellement travaillé… pour ce récital… et je suis encore en robe… »

…

« Mais plus que ça… je peux toujours les utiliser… mes mains. »

Reira les regarda d'un seul coup, leur montrant à tous deux un sourire.

Etrangement apaisée.

« Je peux encore jouer du piano… ici. »

… elle renifla de plus belle.

« Je le peux… je le peux encore… ! »

Elle s'avança vers celui qu'elle n'avait fait que craindre depuis le début, dans un élan vivace.

« S'il vous plait… pourrais-je jouer ? »

…

« Une dernière fois ? »

...

Leurs regards convergèrent sur lui.

Elle souriait sans contrôle, et ce pour ce piano qu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil.

L'homme ferma l'œil pour le rouvrir presqu'aussitôt.

« Très bien. »

* * *

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle prit avec plaisir.

« Merci… comment vous appelez-vous déjà ?

_ Decim. »

Elle souria de plus belle :

« Dans ce cas, merci Decim-san.

_ Ce n'est rien. »

Elle le but bien trop vite, alors que Decim se retournait sur Tanaka.

« Et pour vous, Tanaka-sama ?

_ Ce ne-… »

…

« Vous avez dit : -sama ?

_ Il y a un problème ?

_ … non, je ne suis juste pas habitué à être appelé ainsi. Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour moi. »

Cela fit pouffer la jeune femme derrière, détachant un sourire à son majordome assis sur un des canapés, prés pour son fameux récital.

Reira constata que Decim était toujours debout :

« Vous ne vous asseyez pas, Decim-san ? »

Il fut quelque peu surpris par l'invitation.

« S'il vous plait ? »

Il s'assit à son tour, regardant l'autre homme qui gardait ses yeux rivé sur elle et elle seul.

Et cette indifférence reprenant dans son regard, il fit de même.

Reira eut l'air hésitant un moment.

Mais elle l'entendit, cette voix qui l'avait tant encouragé.

« Kitagawa Reira, 20ans. Qui s'apprête à nous jouer… ? »

…Elle lui souria, et compléta :

« Une vieille création originale. »

Tanaka en ressortit avec un air surpris, et elle, elle s'assit.

Elle souffla une dernière fois, lui lança un regard tendre.

Et commença à jouer.

 _Dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains, il était toujours là, à la protéger de tout, peut-être un peu trop._

 _Il était son confident, son grand-frère, son meilleur ami, il était temps précieux sur bien des aspects qu'un seul mot ne suffisait pas pour le définir._

 _Il avait été là, depuis si longtemps, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de sa première rencontre._

 _Et même dans la mort, il l'avait suivi._

 **Le camion avait percuté la voiture et c'était là que tout c'était arrêté.**

 _ **Plus de récital, plus de parents, plus de critique.**_

 _Tout ce qu'il lui restait, en ce précieux instant dans l'antichambre de la mort, était ce piano._

 _Et ce précieux, précieux être pour elle, qui essayait encore et toujours de la protéger._

 _En ces doigts pleins de douceur, mille et un « merci », en ce sourire, en ces larmes de tristesse et de joie, tout son être le disait, « merci »…_

 _« Merci », « merci », pour tout, pour absolument tout._

 _Les larmes coulaient le long des joues du majordome, il n'y avait pas de mots._

 _Juste la musique qui emplissait le Quindecim, sous le regard changé du maitre des lieux._

Les ascenseurs étaient ouverts et les clients étaient prés.

« Au revoir mademoiselle. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le serra dans toutes ses forces.

Il la prit à son tour, souriant, éblouissant, dans la mort.

Séparé, par les ascenseurs, et ce pour toujours.

Le maître des lieux leur fit la révérence une dernière fois, comme il les avait accueillis.

Les portes se refermèrent sur deux visages baissés.

Deux sourires.

Le poing de Decim se serra.

Alors qu'il fixait, seul, le masque rouge.

Là ou Reira était partis.

* * *

 _« Bonjour Decim !_

 __ Bonjour Clavis._

 __ Toujours le même étage ?_

 __ Oui. »_

 _Clavis vit qu'il avait le poing encore serré et sourit avec un brin de tristesse._

 _« Tu sais, chaque arbitre gère cela à sa façon._

 __ … »_

…

…

 _Dans l'antichambre de la mort, l'une de ces passerelles entre la fin et le début, il trônait en ce lieu, une poupée._

 _Aux cheveux verts, à la robe violette, au collier doré._

 _Maintenus par les fils d'argents, ses doigts de plastique se mouvaient sans interruption sur les touches du piano._

 _Lentement, sans mélodie, sans cesse._

 _Même si ce n'était que le pâle reflet de ce qu'elle aimait_

 _Sans cesse._

 _La déplacer était impossible._

 _L'ombre d'un fantôme, jouant du piano, pour l'éternité._

 _La pianiste du Quindecim._

* * *

Je suis vraiment intéressé par la relation de Decim avec ses clients et l'évolution qu'il a subit dans les derniers épisodes. Ici, c'est un retour en arrière sur un Decim qui effectue ses jugements sans Chiyuki, et qui dévellope ses propres habitudes à travers la conception de ses poupées.

Reira est un personnage que j'ai adoré construire et dont on verra peut être bien des clin d'oeil dans mon autre oeuvre. Je voulais recréé ce réalisme et cette unicité que chaque client du Quindecim a, tout en y mettant la part de compassion dont Decim fait preuve qu'il le montre ou non.

Pour moi, Reira représente le Quindecim avant la venue de Chiyuki.

Decim observant les humains de loin, les jugeant de loin, en serrant son poing.

Merci pour votre lecture.


End file.
